Penelope Garcia One Shots
by Kayah16
Summary: A bunch of Penelope Garcia one shots with a few love interests... The first 2 fc's are Brock O' Hurn and Drew Mcintyre
1. Penelope meets Brandon

**_AN: A Penelope Garcia One Shot (Kind of got sad after Wednesday episode so I came up with this little gem) It may suck but I digress… FC: Brock O'Hurn_**

 ** _(Sadly, I am a Morcia and Garvez shipper)_**

 ** _Penelope watched Luke and Lisa playing pool together and she felt an ache in her heart. The same ache she felt when Morgan met Tamara, then Savannah and then ended up marrying Savannah and having her godson. She doesn't know why she get her hopes up in the love department. When only thing is going to happen, they are going to fall in love with a woman prettier than her. She turned around to go to Ester when she bumped into a hard-broad chest she looked up and the man was gorgeous._**

 ** _He had to be about 6'6 maybe 6'7, gorgeous blue eyes, a beard and blonde hair. When she realized she was openly gawking at the stranger she got her bearings and whispered a quick apology and made a quick escape to her car. His deep voice stopped her in her tracks._**

 ** _"No, need to fear me. I shouldn't have stood behind you like that. I'm sorry."_**

 ** _Penelope looked at the strange man and seen the sincerity in his eyes, she may not have been a profiler, but she didn't get a bad vibe from the strange man and that pleased her. Then it also scared her, last time she didn't get a bad vibe from a man she was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life._**

 ** _"It's okay I shouldn't have been standing in the way breaking my own heart in the process."_**

 ** _The strange man looked at her and felt his heart break for her, he didn't know her from a damn hole in a wall, but his heart was breaking for her. Him being the older brother of two sisters he would do anything to make them happy when they were sad. Even though he didn't know the woman he was going to make sure she was happy by the time she went home._**

 ** _"Uhm, I am going to get something to eat. Would you like to join me? I don't like eating by myself."_**

 ** _Penelope looked at the strange men with her four eyes and was perplexed he would invite her out to eat. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. Last time she did go out to eat with somebody she was shot. She didn't want to take that chance again._**

 ** _"I think I'll just go home. Thank you for the invitation though."_**

 ** _"You were a lot of bright colors because your surrounded by a lot of evil and darkness. The colors give you hope that one day the world won't be filled with evil and darkness."_**

 ** _"How did you know?"_**

 ** _"I was once a profiler before I stopped to become a model. My name is Brandon Adams."_**

 ** _"You don't look like the profiler type. You look you should be a model. On the cover of magazines and calendars. My name is Penelope Garcia."_**

 ** _Brandon held his hand out for Penelope to shake and when she shook his hand she felt a spark. She quickly withdrew her hand from his and she started to blush. They stood in an awkward silence before Brandon spoke again._**

 ** _"Are you going to join me in getting something to eat?"_**

 ** _"I think I'll join you."_**

 ** _Brandon had a 1000 watt smile on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets waiting for Penelope to follow him. They started walking down the street the air cool and crisp and it was kind of good weather to walk in. What Penelope didn't know is Luke had watched the whole thing from his date with Lisa. Lisa had asked if everything was okay and he said yes, he was looking at the night sky and returned to his date with Lisa. Brandon and Penelope went to a little café and had Latte's and cupcakes and donuts._**

 ** _Brandon told Penelope about his time as a profiler and how it affected him mentally and caused most of his break ups. Penelope told Brandon about her parents dying, not being in contact with her brothers, being shot by a man she went on a date with, and other bad situations that have happened to her. Brandon and Penelope talked until maybe 5 in the morning when they started to see the sun rise. Brandon walked Penelope back to Ester and asked if they can exchange numbers, Penelope declined, and Brandon understood. They parted ways and went home to get some rest and get ready for the day ahead of them._**

 ** _All the BAU members except Penelope was in the Bullpen talking and laughing waiting for the next case when they heard the elevator doors open. They all turned around and saw a strange man they have never seen before with flowers in his hand making his way to Penelope's office. Luke recognized the man it was the man Penelope was talking to the night before and something clicked inside him. The team watched as the strange man knocked on the door and when Penelope answered she was surprised to see Brandon standing there with flowers, she blushed brightly under his intense gaze._**

 ** _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just popped up here with flowers. I just wanted to make sure you had something bright and alive while looking at all the dead bodies from your computer."_**

 ** _"This was really sweet of you Brandon. Thank you. What are you doing today?"_**

 ** _"Another shoot, then nothing just going to go home and watch sports."_**

 ** _Penelope took her phone out unlocking and putting the number pad up and handing it to Brandon. Brandon took the phone and put his number in it smiling like a child in the candy store when he handed the phone back to Penelope._**

 ** _"Should I be expecting a call when you get off from work?"_**

 ** _"If it's not too late and I can stomach the day I had then yes you will be receiving a call from me."_**

 ** _Brandon nodded his head and rubbed his hands before leaning down and giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek. A blush took over her cheeks as she watched Brandon leave. The team looked at each other and at Penelope's door before smirking to themselves. Matt looked at Luke who looked like he had steam coming out his ears. Rossi noticed the same look on Luke's face and shared a quick with Matt before talking to Reid. Penelope came out her office and told the team they had a case._**

 ** _Before going into the conference room Matt stopped Luke who was glaring at Penelope as she walked into the conference room._**

 ** _"Man, you need to calm down. You have steam coming out your ears and for what?"_**

 ** _"She's accepting flowers from another man. I seen them last night while I was on a date with Lisa. How did he know where she worked anyway?"_**

 ** _"You said you can't stop thinking about Lisa and how amazing and beautiful she is. Who Penelope talks to and receives flowers from is none of your business. Unless you weren't talking about Lisa and you was talking about Penelope."_**

 ** _Before Luke can utter a word, Emily came out the conference room telling both Matt and Luke to hurry up and get in the conference room before they started briefing the case without them. Matt and Luke shared a quick glance before making their way into the conference room, the whole time Penelope was talking Luke was thinking. Was he talking about Penelope? Why was he so upset she was receiving flowers and talking to a strange man? Was it jealousy? Was he a concerned co-worker? Either way he didn't like it one bit and it was eating at him._**


	2. Penelope rekindles a romance

Penelope rekindles a Romance

 ** _AN: Another Penelope x OC one shot (FC Drew Mcintyre)_**

 ** _Penelope was in her lair when she got a knock at her door she gave her usual greeting and when the door opened she was shocked to see a face she hasn't seen since she was in high school. The man was tall around 6'4 maybe 6'5, had a beard, had gorgeous blue eyes, brunette hair, and a smile to die for. Penelope got up from her seat and ran into the man's arms. The man caught her and lifted her off her feet twirling Penelope around while she giggled like a little school girl. The man put Penelope down smiling down at the colorful woman who he has thought about for years._**

 ** _"Johnny how did you know?"_**

 ** _"I always told you I find you no matter how far you went."_**

 ** _His Scottish accent coming out with each word he pronounced. Penelope blushed as Johnny looked at her with the same intensity as he did in High School. He always did look at her like she was the only girl in the world and now he's looking at her like the only woman in the world. Penelope grabbed his hand and bought him inside her lair and told him to sit down in the chair next to her. They started to catch up while Penelope waited for the team to call her to see if she found anything else about the case. To her surprise Johnny had become a cop because she always thought he would have became a TV host or something that would show off is Scottish accent or his handsome features._**

 ** _Penelope told Johnny how her brothers stopped being in contact with her once her parents died. She told him about how she was shot and almost died, and how heartbroken she was when Derek married Savannah. Then told him how she was feeling about Luke dating a doctor and he understood. He told her about how his college sweetheart and now ex wife cheated on him with one of his co-workers and Penelope said she was sorry he was too nice for that to happen to him. Johnny told her she was too gorgeous and too nice for dumbass men not to notice her._**

 ** _They shared a look before Johnny leaned in and gave Penelope a kiss his beard tickling her a little bit. Johnny broke away from Penelope a smirk breaking out on his handsome face. Penelope stared at Johnny before grabbing his face and kissing him with a desire she never kissed Sam or Kevin with. Johnny kissed Penelope with the same intensity she was kissing him with. Penelope took Johnny's bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it causing Johnny to groan into her mouth. They jumped apart by the ringing of Penelope's computer indicating a video call from her team. She was pretty sure her face was pink because she was blushing and pretty sure her team would try to profile why her face was the color it was. Johnny got up from his seat, and lifted Penelope up from her seat before sitting where she was sitting and placing her in his lap. Penelope answered her computer and the first face that pops up is Luke._**

 ** _Luke bright brown eyes turned darker when he noticed the man that was nibbling on Penelope's neck. JJ had an amused look on her face while sharing glances with the rest of the team watching Luke's reaction. Penelope introduced the team to Johnny before asking them what they needed to know and what else she could find out. Penelope hung up with the team and turned to face Johnny who had an amused look on his face._**

 ** _"Who was the guy who looked like he can kill me?"_**

 ** _"That was Luke."_**

 ** _"He's jealous."_**

 ** _"No reason to be jealous he has his gorgeous doctor Lisa."_**

 ** _Penelope leaned in and kissed Johnny resuming their make out session that got ended by the call. When the team returned to the BAU they were shocked to see Penelope coming out her Lair with Johnny hand in hand. Penelope and Johnny walked to the elevator coming face to face with the team. Luke sized up the bigger man and looked at Penelope before looking at Johnny again. Penelope felt Johnny tense up beside her and stood in front of him getting his attention. Johnny's eyes softened as Penelope stood in front of him completely ignoring Luke.  
_**

 ** _Luke not liking it grabbed Penelope's arm and Penelope told Johnny it was okay. Luke dragged her to her lair and slammed the door behind them._**

 ** _"What the hell is that Penelope?"  
_**

 ** _"What are you talking about Luke?"  
_**

 ** _"I'm talking about you and Johnny? What is that?"  
_**

 ** _"That is me not being the second option to another woman. That is me realizing that I deserve love and don't have to beg a man for it. Why you so concerned anyway? You have your doctor girlfriend Lisa."  
_**

 ** _With that Penelope moved Luke out her way and opened the door walking into Johnny's hard chest. Johnny had a sheepish smirk as Penelope gave him a knowing look. Johnny's blue eyes locked eyes with Luke's brown eyes and the men had a staring contest for about 5 minutes until Penelope told Johnny they could leave. Luke watched as Johnny and Penelope walked hand in hand to the elevator and disappearing behind the closed doors. Matt stood in front of Luke with his arms folded in front of his chest before speaking._**

 ** _"For a man who has a gorgeous woman on his arm. You sure are jealous of Penelope and her boyfriend. You can't get mad at her only person to blame is yourself."  
_**

 ** _With that Matt walked away to the rest of the team leaving Luke to steam and think about what was told to him._**

 ** _Again I hate my writing but yay…._**


End file.
